


Father

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Deaf!Taiyang, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Taiyang Xiao Long travels into the city to visit his daughter. She had mentioned having a surprise for him, but what could it be? Ruby, as it turns out, has been making plans to introduce her girlfriend to dear old Dad ever since their first anniversary.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Father

Taiyang Xiao Long sat patiently at the end of a long row of tables outside his daughter’s favorite cafe. The bright afternoon sun cast a familiar warmth, and the air in the courtyard was surprisingly fresh for a city of this size. The traffic rushing by was somewhat dizzying to his senses—it had been months since his last visit to the city, having mostly dwelled for decades in the quiet slowness of the rural town where he and his late wife had raised their two daughters.

His younger daughter, Ruby, on the other hand… the city seemed to suit her perfectly. Every time she visited home on breaks from university, she seemed as animated by the city’s sleepless energy as she was by her unerringly youthful vigor.

Taiyang patted Roswell, the guide dog at his side, sitting ever obediently. Its tail wagged goodnaturedly but sat otherwise still and stoic. It was five minutes until their agreed meeting time—meaning Taiyang probably had another fifteen or twenty minutes of actual waiting. Ruby was quick on her feet, certainly, but never punctual.

To his great surprise, Roswell stood and barked, the rumble of sound passing through Taiyang’s arm and alerting him to the sight of his daughter dancing her way through passersby, hand in hand with an unfamiliar woman possessed of clear blue eyes and long, alabaster hair.

Ruby turned to the woman at her side, gesturing excitedly in his direction before sprinting across the courtyard into his open arms.

“There’s my little girl!” Taiyang laughed in greeting, rustling his daughter’s messy brown hair. Brown with undercurrents of red, he noticed. That was new. He let go of Ruby’s shoulders to give her the space to give him a proper greeting.

“Dad!” Ruby’s eyes were dancing with mirth as her hands moved to form the word as well as her lips. She looked back to see her partner unhurriedly making her way towards the two before turning back to sign, “Have you been waiting long?”

Taiyang threw his head back in laughter. He signed his response back despite knowing Ruby could hear his voice just fine. “Not nearly as long as I had expected to. Do we have your friend here to thank for that?”

Ruby grinned like an imp as her partner made it to her side and placed a hand across the brunette’s waist. “Dad,” she signed, speaking aloud for her partner’s benefit, “This is W-E-I-S-S, my girlfriend.” She spelled out Weiss’s name letter by letter since she hadn’t been given a name sign of her own yet. Ruby was hoping her father could do her the honor of granting one.

“Girlfriend?!” Taiyang’s hands were as emphatic as his voice. “Since when? Is this the surprise you said you had for me?”

Ruby signed a quick “yes” to her father while turning to peck Weiss’s cheek. Taking a step back, she allowed Weiss to be the center of attention for a moment.

“Hello, Taiyang,” Weiss began, surprising the man with the deftness of her signing. “My name is W-E-I-S-S--S-C-H-N-E-E.” She then curtsied, looked him squarely in the eye, and signed, “It is a pleasure to meet you at last.”

Taiyang was stunned for a moment. He didn’t know whether to be more surprised that Ruby had somehow kept a secret from him for _any_ amount of time or that her first girlfriend was so fluent in sign language.

Weiss blushed as Ruby squealed, “Weiss, that was perfect!”

Taiyang noticed Weiss turn towards his daughter as her lips moved. So she had her hearing.

“Who taught you to sign?” he asked.

“Your daughter, of course,” Weiss signed with pride. “She is an excellent teacher.” Then, without speaking aloud, she signed, “She is the light of my life. I treasure her.”

Ruby nearly jumped when she saw tears well in her father’s eyes. “Are you crying?!”

Taiyang sniffled, wiping away his tears with a forearm, and signed, “I’m not crying! You’re crying.”

Ruby laughed aloud and Weiss barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Ruby had warned Weiss that her father always tried to be ”hip with the youth culture,” and that he was “the coolest, dorkiest dad ever.”

“How long have you two known each other?” Taiyang asked. “How long have you two been dating?”

Almost at the same time, Ruby and Weiss signed, “One year.” Then Ruby continued on her own, “We just had our first anniversary two weeks ago. And... we’ve been living together for six months. She’s actually the roommate I told you about.”

Taiyang was floored by the revelation. He stared at these two young women, his daughter of twenty-two years and the mysterious beauty she had somehow come to join hands with. His eyes welled with tears again. Weiss's hard work to make a good first impression had paid off in spades.

Wordlessly, he signed to them both. “Welcome to the family, Snow White.”

Weiss looked puzzled, turning to Ruby to ask, “What did he say? I couldn’t quite catch that.”

Ruby smiled, tears in her own eyes now, as she repeated the words, slower with her hands and aloud with her lips. “Welcome to the family, Snow White.”

Now all three stood together with tears in their eyes. She kissed Ruby full on the lips before throwing her arms around Taiyang and sobbing happily into his chest.

When Ruby had called him out of the blue and asked if he could spare a visit, he had never expected her 'surprise' to be the earnest and affectionate girl embracing him now. Well, he had the entire afternoon to learn more about their story. He was in no hurry to make the next train home.


End file.
